From the dark to the dark
by Jeremy Stone
Summary: jeremy is just your average teen with an average life. right? (PG13 for cussing)(plz R&R!)
1. From the Dark to the Dark Chap 1

He advanced slowly down the dark hallway. A single flickering torch hung on the wall giving the hall an eerie glow. Suddenly, it appeared at the end of the hall. Gliding slowly towards him, its evil grin widened. He pulled out his knife as he muttered, "you are mine Chelnkar!" The vampire lunged at him. He swung his knife forward when his vision started to fade. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" he screamed pitifully as his vision went dark. Jeremy jumped up from his chair at the computer. "Dad! What are you doing?? I had almost beat the game!" said Jeremy exasperatedly as his dad straightened with the computer power cable in his hands. "Look son, this isn't healthy. Honestly, it's a great day out and you spend too much time on that damn machine killing things. Why don't we go out and practice your blocks or go hunting?" said his dad as he started winding the cable up to put it away. Jeremy sighed reluctantly and said "No thanks dad, I'm wasted. Besides, technically isn't hunting killing things?" His dad simply stood up, shook his head and walked off muttering. Jeremy knew that although his dad didn't look like much, but practicing blocks or trying to get back the power cable would be mistake. Even though his dad was 230 lbs and 5'5", he wasn't pudgy and he wasn't weak. He had served 20 years in the marines and had retired after attaining the rank of Lt. Colonel and having had 6 bullets put in him. Jeremy walked through his house to the basement steps. As he walked down, he heard very vaguely his dad who was once again complaining to Jeremy's mother Nancy " Honestly, Jeremy thinks he's all that. I don't care if he doesn't have a computer tan, all the boy does is play computer, watch TV, and read books. He needs to get out and do stuff like normal kids!" Jeremy mused over this. The fact was, that the gods had, at least in his opinion, blessed Jeremy. At the age of 15 he was 6' 2", weighed 200 lbs, had white-blond, almost golden hair, deep bluish gray eyes, clear skin, and an unnatural tan, even though both his parents were white, under 5' 7" and lived in Minnesota, had very oily skin, not mention they both had brown hair and brown eyes. He was extremely strong, even though he had only worked out maybe 10 times in his life and he had amazing pain tolerance. At one point in his life he had gotten 2 of his ribs broken in a fall off of a low bridge and hadn't noticed it till 2 days later when he started having trouble breathing, walking, and practicing football blocks. He also somehow had the strange ability that when he looked into another person's eyes during the height of competition they seemed to grow sluggish and disoriented for a few seconds. He couldn't do this at school, not that he usually looked into people's eyes. He was surprisingly unpopular considering his looks and talent. It wasn't that he was mean, perverted, stupid, or dangerous. It was just that people in general seemed to shy away from him. He had his few friends, but he could tell that even they sometimes felt nervous around him. His main "friends" however resided in his sanctuary, which was a small room in his basement. All over the walls of the small room were pictures of either wolves or vampires, which were his 2 favorite things. "It's weird," he said to himself as he sat down in his easy chair. It was situated in the back of the room with a small table on one side and lamp on the other. "My parents encourage me to go hunting and don't mind me playing counterstrike, but if I Play darkness ascendant and start killing vampires for about 30 minutes, they get wildly pissed. Its like killing vampires is wrong, but people and animals are ok" he though as he relaxed. He reached over to the wall and turned on his stereo. This was a place he came to relax and take a brake from his real life which wasn't much fun. He walked over to the bookshelf in the front of the room. He couldn't remember ever moving it. It had just appeared there one day when he came home from school. He had assumed it was a gift from his parents. On it were stacked row after row of fantasy, science fiction, and other such books. Some were thick and some small, but they were all part of his collection of favorites. He reached to grab one and by accident knocked it behind the shell. "God damn! Now I have to move the stupid book case," he cursed as he bent down to pick it up. It was surprisingly light and easy top carry so he took it and set it down a few feet away. He picked up his book, but as he did he saw a small piece of paper in the dust. He picked it up and brushed it off. It looked extremely old and worn, but much of it was still legible. The first part was missing too much to interpret besides a few phrases, which included  
  
-The time is  
  
-Watch for the  
  
-He will be part…..and part….  
  
On the bottom of the sheet he found a strange poem written in an unfamiliar hand. It read:  
  
Blood calls to us  
  
When will we answer?  
  
The night calls all to return to it  
  
We will return all to the night and dark shall return  
  
He cannot stop us now. He has neither the power nor the strength  
  
The sword and shield are lost and cannot help  
  
We will take all back and not stop  
  
Blood call to all of us now  
  
He answers blood  
  
Jeremy had no conceivable idea what any of it meant. He decided that maybe his dad would know, because he had been more places and knew more things then Jeremy had thought possible. He opened the door to walk out when his vision exploded and all he saw was white everywhere. 


	2. From the Dark to the Dark chap 2

Authors Note----sorry this took so long, but being an inexperienced freshmen in high school is a pain, plus I just couldn't sit down and do it. Enjoy, and please review it (constructive criticism is welcome)-BTW- this is technically a chapter, but it's a bit short in my opinion, so worry not, I will have the next chapter (roughly double the length of this one) out shortly  
  
He awoke in a dark room. As his eyes adjusted, he saw that the room was circular and had six chairs placed at intervals around it. In the chairs, he saw 4 other people who looked just like him…except they were different. One was dressed in complete black, one had fur all over, One had 2 silver daggers strapped to his waist, and one who was looking rather perplexed. He noticed that the dark clothed one had pale skin, the color of snow and midnight black hair. The one with fur was now human again, but he had yellow eyes and a feral look about him. The one with the daggers was rather unremarkable, but the perplexed one he noticed, was different. He wasn't quite as tall, or quite as muscular, and pimples dotted his face. One chair, he observed, was empty of anyone. He noticed that walls of what seemed to be glass separated the areas with the chairs, but when he hit it, it didn't even crack. Suddenly, his head exploded in pain as a booming voice spoke, but it spoke as thunder crashes. "HE IS THE ONE. I WILL NOT INTERVENE. ONLY HE CAN, IF HE WILL." As he fell to his knees, he saw the others doing likewise. The noise in his head rose to a high pitched whine, and as he dropped to the ground it reached a pinnacle, and spider web cracks appeared in all the wall around them, giving the impression of being hit by a rock. As he got to his feet, his head still ringing, he saw a black robed figure leading in a blindfolded person, who looked exactly like him in every way shape or form that Jeremy could see. They stopped in the center of the room. The form spoke in a quiet but threatening voice. "We are coming now. You are divided and weak and cannot defeat us. You have not the power, nor the artifacts. We will come, you will die, and all will be night once again." In a flash, the robed figure drew a long dagger, and in one motion sent it plunging into the blindfolded figure's head. A burning pain filled Jeremy's mind as he collapsed, writhing in pain to the floor. He felt as if every molecule in him were on fire and as he screamed, his throat going hoarse, the sound of a bell tolling filled his head. As the sound faded, he slipped into a blissful unconsciousness. 


End file.
